Efficient synthesis of several N-protected 6-acetoxynortropin-3-ones has been achieved. N-Benzyl-6-acetoxynortropin-3-one was converted into 6- acetoxynortropane. Bromination of 6-acetoxytropin-3-one and its N- protected noranalogs afforded mixtures of 2- and 4-brominated ketones.